Teaching Me to Live
by Shobot
Summary: non yaoi.Her mother died and now she is to live with her dad in a new place.She doesnt know him and for good reason.They have a connection that threatens her safety.With all that has occured perhaps she can seek comfort in those unlikly.
1. Feelings

**Ok don't hate me, so I started another fic but in all fairness its not that bad I did take hidden by the dull off! Besides I was upset and I felt like writing and this came to mind so enjoy it…or try to lol for me. Anyways there will be more of your beloved BB character sin the next chapter and I do hope that you read this so u don't end up sending me messages saying, 'its ok but where are the bb characters?' COUGHFIGHTINGDESTINYREADERS**

**Anyways please review and tell me what you think. This chapter is kind of short but I'm trying really hard to write longer Chapters.**

**I AM THE ALMIGHTY DISCLAIMER BOW DOWN AND GROVEL YOU PATHETIC WANNABE WRITERS AHAHA YOU OWN NOTHING**

**um yea as the disclaimer dude said...I own nothing, except maybe my caramel chocolate bar.**

**YONK! MINE MWAHMWAHMWAH**

**mph fucking disclaimer**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Oh I'm remembering my past ohhh cue slanty writing. Lol_

* * *

Teaching Me to Live

  
Chapter One - Feelings

She had died and all because of the recklessness of one man, one drunken fool! Raven mentally cursed. HE was worthless; his life had meant very little, it still did. Her mother however, now she was someone who had meant something. She had the ability to make her smile no matter how upset she was. She was able to make sense of the things that Raven could never understand.

But for what?

Raven was now left alone and totally confused how one weak and drunken driver could destroy such a powerful and kind woman. She reached for another tissue and found one which had possibly already been used but wiped her tears anyway. It was the first time in years she had found herself crying. 5 years to be exact, it had been a troublesome time when she had suddenly just had enough, school had suddenly become to much, she had always had her quiet side but it had taken over and she had found it hard to talk to people. She had lost everyone who was supposed to be her friends. Found it hard to even face people. Like every time she had a problem her mother had helped her out of that situation, it had taken 2 years but she had helped. Now she was in a new school and fairly comfortable, she had a better group of friends and yet she still felt out of place.

Looking into the large mirror that seemed a feature of her mother's room she sighed at what she saw. Her once bright blue eyes were dull and puffy. Her mascara had been running down her face, leaving several black blotches, for the last few hours. Her pale face was red and her Black hair was sticking up in every direction due to fidgety hands.

Her aunt would be coming over soon to help clear up the house. It was so soon, didn't she care? Probably not, she had always been jealous of her sister and her aunt was a rotten woman in her 50's who had never accomplished anything unlike her younger sister. Raven supposed she should have been thankful that she wasn't going to live with her, or should she. Instead she was to move in with her father, which made sense, however she hadn't seen him in 7 years when he had left to go live in America after a job offer. The marriage had been in trouble anyway, both parents agreed it was the right choice. A year later her father had married a woman whose name obviously wasn't important enough for Raven to remember. That aside the troubled teen had still not seen her dad in along time. In all honesty they had kept in touch for a while and he still sent money for her but they just kind of lost that contact, unlike the money. All she currently knew of her dad is that he lived happily with this woman and her 18 year old son….whose name she also couldn't remember.

"Raven"

'Great Shes here!' The 17 yr old groaned and began to move from her spot in front of the mirror. Raven looked around the room as if she was trying to savour the very feeling and memories it held. It was a colourful room and people might have thought it was that of a teens but it reflected her mother's personality perfectly. It was suppose to be a red with other colours but raven had fell in one of the trays of paints leaving splodges of paint everywhere, she hoped her mother wouldn't have noticed despite the mess but she did and so began the paint war, paint going everywhere. It was a fond memory except trying to clean up afterwards. It didn't matter anymore though; soon the room would be emptied and painted white, plain and dull, then sold to some unimportant family who would later paint it magnolia. This room didn't deserve magnolia.

"Raven I won't shout you again"

Raven shuddered, that voice could wake the dead. Her aunt often screeched Raven believed it could damage your ears if you stood to close.

"Coming" the girl called with little enthusiasm. No one cared what she was going through. Perhaps she still hadn't come to believe it.

* * *

It was only 7 days by the time the house was packed up, a very short time indeed which just proved how desperate her aunt was to be rid of her.

'God, that hags been desperate to get rid of us for a long time' Raven thought spitefully.

Though truthfully there hadn't been too much, Ravens mother liked her house to look like it was out of a catalogue, so it was quite bare, Ravens room had been the worst. It was still strange though. Ravens purple room, now bare. The gothic style dining room, free from dining furniture. The kitchen's 1950's look had been completely destroyed and was now plain apparently it wouldn't have sold otherwise; this of course was her aunts opinion and a crap one at that. The living room's was cold now that there was nothing but the blue walls. The kitchen hadn't been too bad it was just overly clean in Ravens view. Finally her mother's room. There had been quite a fight over it but with all the painters and movers her aunt had hired they had cleared it out and painted it whilst Raven slept unaware.

Some of her stuff had already been sent to her dads house and there it would wait for her till she arrived in… she glanced at her watch. "Shit, I gotta leave"

She took one last glance her home where she had lived happily for 17 years. Perhaps she appeared acceptable or ok with the way her life was now going but it was far from the truth for inside she was in a great deal of pain. Since the last time she had been so depressed she had learned to control how she looked and now when she needed it the most, it was working. She feared how long she would last. Picking up her bags she went to the taxi that would take her to the airport it wasn't a surprise her aunt wasn't there, she had 'plans'.

"Where to?" asked the driver for what she could have assumed for the millionth time that day.

"The airport please"

* * *

It couldn't have been nerves alone that were affecting her, it was more than that. The woman in her early 30's paced the floor. Her husband's daughter whom she had never met was coming to live with them. She hadn't known how to react when she found out. Braden, her husband had spoken of his daughter Raven. He had never wanted to leave her but he couldn't take her from his ex wife Lucia, despite how things had went he respected her and loved her, just wasn't in love with her. Lucia was a free spirit she didn't need anyone to live her life, well except Raven. Braden was a thoughtful and caring man and also powerful however he wanted to be loved more then Lucia seemed capable of giving. Lucia …well she just wanted to be freer than what seemed possible. When Raven had had faced depression 5 years ago Lucia had a real reality check and was forced to understand that she had more responsibilities than she realised. Though it had got to her at the time she understood why Braden had to go back. He went to help out for he still cared for Raven. The girl had never found out he was there but her parents had there reasons for not telling her but it had been him who helped Lucia cope with helping there daughter to cope. Part of her looked forward to meeting Raven and yet she didn't know how she would act, the teenager had gone through something awful. She also worried about how Raven would get on with her son Ray. She didn't have a clue of what to expect but she would do her best for the girl without being to mumsy. She knew she would never compare to Lucia.

"What's on your mind Jennifer?"

She jumped at the sound of her husband's voice. Although he tried to sounds in good spirits his appearance betrayed that. He'd clearly been missing out on his sleep. Since the accident and Lucia's death he had been very down, understandable though. He had missed the funeral though he had tried desperately to go. Of course Lucia's older sister had changed the date, that devil of a woman. She knew her husband believed it impossible for anyone to like the woman! She turned back to him deciding it would be best to say anything; after all he never used her full name unless he was extremely troubled.

"I was just wondering when Ray would be back. He is at Mariah's I believe" she said so as not to bring up the arrival of his daughter.

Braden sighed. "I think he said he was going to stay there tonight, give us some time to ourselves. He'll be back tomorrow for when...Raven arrives.

Jennifer went to embrace Braden and rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"We just have to work this all out and when we do it'll be ok." It was all she could think to say.

"How is it that you can always calm me Jenn?" he asked whilst leaning his head on the slightly shorter woman's shoulder. She just smiled melting his heart.

* * *

"Things are going to change"

"What do you expect; you're going to have a new sister"

"Step-sister. Guess it seems cool though"

The black haired boy laid casually across the bed of his pink haired…friend. His head was resting on her stomach and the girl was perfectly content. You could say they were a couple in denial, who knew why. The girl was called Mariah; she was popular in school and quite the gossip queen however she was loyal to her friends. She often stood out due to her wild long pink hair and yet it suited her bright and bubbly personality perfectly.

Ray however had black hair which was fairly wild itself. He was half Chinese, his fathers side and his mother Jenn was American. His father had been abusive and severely disturbed it had gotten so bad one night that his mother had wound up in hospital. It wasn't long till investigations began and his father was put into prison, but he had been very young and hadn't really understood what was going on at the time. Things were very different now that he was 18. He was happy. He had plenty of friends and he loved his family. Braden had been a great dad to him and yet he felt…bad. The only thing he didn't understand about Braden was how he could have left his daughter when she was only 10. All he knew was that Braden's relationship with Lucia had been strange. However he did know that his mother and Braden were in love and happily married. But now things were about to change. Lucia had been killed in a tragic accident and now Raven would live with them. He didn't know how to feel. How would he treat this stranger who was suddenly his step-sister. He couldn't begin to imagine what she was going through. He had never had a sister and now suddenly he was getting a 17 year old one who had just faced something really traumatic. He didn't think he could pack up and move to a new place if his mother had died…infact he couldn't bare thinking about it. His thoughts didn't stray any further as he was distracted by Mariah's fingers stroking his hair soothingly. Ray couldn't help but sigh contentedly despite the troubling thoughts that had been occupying his mind a few seconds ago.

beep beep...

To save Ray from moving Mariah had picked up his mobile and passed it to him.

"Tala" he murmured.

'Wil u b at skool Mon? K's gone again' (text message)

"What's it about?" asked Mariah curiously.

Mariah could be trusted, he knew she was a gossip but she was true to her friends.

"Just Tala, wondering if I would be in Monday. I'll guess I'll just have to wait and see how things go tomorrow. Seems Kai is up and gone again."

"Again huh, what's going on with him anyway? Do you think he'll be in for Monday?" the pink haired girl asked.

"We'll just have to see." Again the boy sighed, 'just another problem. I hope it wasn't too bad this time though. I'll only know that if he's in on Monday though.'

The two returned too laying in peace, the girl silently comforting the distressed boy.

* * *

'Its just fucking like him to come back all of a sudden like that, Bastard! I'll never escape this shit, the sooner I get out of here the better, at least for a little while'

* * *

**Ok what you guys think. Ok? Bad? What. I don't have a huge plan for this fic to be honest though I have a rough idea. As I said it was totally a spur of the moment kind of thing. Em if ur wondering about the last thought…think about it or be silly and wait for the next chapter mwahmwahmwah, well if I get reviews they'll be another chapter. Anyways catch ya later**


	2. Welcome to the Family

**  
Ok well I'm back and no ones even reading this fic.**

**cries**

**Oh come on please I can beg!**

**Ah well I don't have much to say so enjoy and I'm reeeally trying hard to write longer chaps but it's very difficult.**

**DISCLAIMER OF DOOM-mwahmwahmwah**

**Amber- well as you already know or should know, I don't own Beyblade. Those who don't know that then don't read the above….kai is my boyfriend…ahem. Lol.  
I do own Raven Ashford, Braden and Jenn, and the germans.lol**

**

* * *

**

**"**Talking"

'Thinking'

_Ohhh remembering da past_

**Oh I decided to use bold for text messages in future**

**

* * *

**

**Teaching Me to Live**

**Chapter 2 – Welcome to the Family  
**

**

* * *

**

They waited impatiently at the airport.

The plane had been delayed by tow hours and it was 5 in the morning, something Ray in particular wasn't happy about. Though in all honesty he was incredibly nervous.

Too most people Ray was an all in all good guy that most people could get along with and depend on, but this girl. This girl who was to become part of his family had been through a lot and it wasn't over. After the death of her mother Lucia, whom he had heard a lot about, she had to now move across the world to live with her dad who she hadn't seen in 7 years. He had no idea how this girl would be feeling.

Lonely, pained. The two words that came to mind reminded him of his past.

The Eighteen year old glanced up at the clock again. He'd been doing so for the past hour, never really taking in the time. Just…looking.

Looking towards Braden he couldn't help but wonder how his father figure was feeling. His face was calm, cold almost, something that Ray had never seen before. Had this girl been a bad child. He had to admit he wondered such things but then again from what he learned about Lucia she couldn't possibly have been, especially with such a caring and wonderful women for a mother. Braden talked highly of her though it was clear he wasn't in love with her. It might have seemed horrible but Ray had to admit he was thankful for that, otherwise Braden and his own mum would never have gotten married…fallen in love.

Within a few minutes the boy returned to his seat beside his sleeping mother and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"How long now?" whispered Jenn.

Again Ray looked up at the clock.

"Bout twenty minutes"

"That's not long" the older woman sighed. Her sleep pattern lately had been poor to say the least. Things had been…somewhat hectic.

Unlike her son she happened to know why Braden had left. The whole situation had come as a surprise though he had also learned something about her the day he told her. They had found yet another similarity between them.

Braden leaned into Jenn.

"You know this is going to be difficult" he whispered careful not to attract the attention of the boy beside his wife.

"Yes but that's what life's about. Dealing with the difficulties it brings"

"Ah so wise" he whispered in reply whilst placing a single kiss on her cheek.

"Oh please" murmured Ray, "Cant you guys wait till I'm not here" said the teen playfully.

"Oh come on. They'll be a time when you're like that. All Lovely dovey. Maybe even now. Oh what's that girl's name?" his mother replied laughing at her songs reddening face.

"Ohh that one, I believe it's Mary, no that's not it" Braden joining in on the joke.

"Ah yes its Marissa"

"Nope I believe your wrong again honey"

"You guys please stop this" groaned Ray, used to his parents taunting. He reached to his mum trying to tickle her whilst Braden laughed.

* * *

Throughout the flight she had constantly been feeling light headed. She had never been on a plane before and due to the circumstances she didn't think any of her other trips on an aeroplane, if any, would ever be enjoyable. It was cold, cramped, and smelly though only due to the older and very large man beside her. She shuddered, 'Now he's someone I'll happily forget' 

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair, almost shyly. In reality it was nothing to do with, shyness, more to do with her hair getting in her eyes. She noticed one of the flight attendants smiling at her. He had been pretty cool throughout the flight. The one good point. His name was Rick, tall, slim, dark hair, attractive, clearly gay but cute nonetheless. He had occasionally joked to her about how the man beside her had totally been his type; she had to admit he had made her smile. She smiled in return and with a light wave carried on down the long hall, then another hall…down some stairs…across some moving walkway…another hall, then she finally reached the baggage area. She was well and truly here.

She couldn't remember wanting to run so desperately as she did now, then again she probably could though thinking back would only upset her further.

Bags went round one after another. She sighed as yet another passenger picked up there bag. She smirked at the occasional folk who hadn't been able to get there bag and waited for it to come around again, and then there was those who struggled frantically to get there bags off. Eventually her two came, her other stuff having arrived days ago in boxes. She knew her bags from the other because although they were black Raven had decided to paint big silver stars across them and tie ribbons to the handles, just to make extra sure. With no help at all the seventeen year old grabbed the bags and dumped them on the luggage trolley she had gotten. This was it…after yet another long hall the beginning of this…alien life would begin… 'Shit', she mentally cursed.

Turning yet another corner she finally came into a large area full of smiling faces of those ready to greet those that had arrived home or were visiting. She also saw a number of men dressed in black holding up signs. Roberts, Cameron, Sexton. The last name she found somewhat amusing. She looked around cautiously, looking to see these 'aliens' which would take her into there home. "Probes and all sorts" she absently mumbled under her breath.

It wasn't long till she heard laughing. It was strange, as if it called to her, it was something she remembered. Following her instincts she moved past some Germans and felt a strange need to scream. This was her new 'family'. Laughing and messing around like everything was all good and well in the world. This was perhaps more sickening than the flight. She had no choice but to approach them although she felt that they should have been looking out for her. They seemed to be squabbling about something or other. A name. The boy was reaching for his mobile phone which was in the hands of the…man whom was being defended by the woman. She looked over the man. 'Betrayer' she could think of a few more words beginning with B to describe him but refrained. Her mother would not have approved.

* * *

"What was it Ray, oh here's your numbers!" laughed Braden.

* * *

'Ray, so that's his name' thought Raven vaguely.

* * *

The woman laughed whilst holding back her son. 

"M…M…its Ma something I'm sure of it" the man continued whilst pressing buttons.

"So it's not Mhairi then" giggled the mother.

"Mariah?"

The three family members paused and looked at the stranger.

She felt…uncomfortable as they looked at her, surprised at her sudden arrival. She felt as though they were assessing her. She had decided to interrupt, sick of there…'game'.

It was the mother who decided to break the silence.

"I believe that's right. Raven"

She had said her name as if it was a question.

"Yea" replied the girl awkwardly pointing at herself.

Ray was surprised to say the least. He had seen a picture of the girl before him though she had been about 7. The girl before him was far from that. She was tall and had a figure that could challenge many girls. Her skin was pale and she had fairly long jet black hair. Her eyes were Blue, not bright though, they were quite dull. He decided to stop his analysis, this wasn't right considering what she was going through and this girl was his step sister. 'Fuck I was just checking out my….shut up now'

Raven looked at the teen questionably; he seems to be thinking to himself…or something. She continued to look at him until Braden had decided to speak up.

"Raven…" He stopped uncertain of what to say.

"You don't have to say anything. I believe this is…" She paused, looking for the right world, "Difficult for us all." She ended and looked away; she couldn't look him in the eye. Not now, it was too soon.

"Yes, It is." Was all Braden could say. He felt foolish. His daughter was able to say more than he could.

"I'm sorry we didn't come to meet you at the entrance, it said that your plane wasn't arriving for another twenty minutes" said Jenn, as if trying to work a conversation.

"Was sooner, wind was good or…something"

Before the conversation could get anymore awkward Ray finally spoke up.

"Perhaps we should go unless you want something to eat. I could understand that, knowing what the plane food is like" he said almost jokily.

"Not to appear rude but I'm rather tired…"

Again it was Jenn who spoke, "Of course come on we'll get you sorted"

Braden went to lift her bags leaving Raven her one carry on bag which she had to admit was easier to carry than the other two.

From her short introductions with the family Raven had come to find that Jenn was very much the motherly and peaceful kind of women though Raven suspected she had a playful side. Ray was very much like her though he came across as a typical boy, also a bit of a comic. Braden…she couldn't tell. She figured things would have been particularly awkward with him. Understandable though. Now having to take in the child he had abandoned. Her mother had always told her it wasn't like that. Raven thought differently though. Only time could tell Braden's true character.

**

* * *

**

**Well there you go, a bit short but its late and I have school in the morning so deal. Lol. I love you all really…or those who do read my fics. Anyways. Sorry if there any mistakes but I don't have time to check. Byes. Mucho luvin!**

**

* * *

**


End file.
